Last Thoughts
by Sora W.T.K
Summary: What went through Rex's mind during his final goodbyes to Littlefoot? Rex's POV of the last chapter in DarkHououmon's story, Out of the Shadows.


Hey there, Land Before Time fans! Before you read this one-shot there's some things I want to clear out with this one-shot.

This is from the last chapter of Darkhououmon's Land Before Time story, Out of the Shadows. The sad goodbyes between Littlefoot and Rex in Rex's POV.

* * *

"Almost! Just give me another minute!" I cried to the Flamebreath…I…I just need more time… 

The Flamebreath growled at us, it's probably not going to give me a chance…But it nods its head, "Very well. Hurry up!"

My heart was racing as my chest heaved, I just wish there was another way…But there isn't…My fate was sealed the moment I made the wish…I just couldn't let Littlefoot make the wish…He has more going for him than I do…

I took all my courage and turned to my best friend, whose eyes were now watering ever so slightly…Ugh, those damn eyes…Somehow I can never look at them without smiling…

_Like a brother…_

"Littlefoot..." I began, knowing this would be my last time with him. "Do you remember what I said before? Back when we first seperated after the battle against Bull?"

Littlefoot nods and gives his response, "Yes..I remember. You had promised you'd come back, after you were done with your quest. I waited so long for you, and..."

His words were choking and at that moment he stopped…The sadness and guilt in his eyes says it all, it was like me and him were connected.

I still remember that day clearly…When Littlefoot and I hugged goodbye…How I promised him I'll come back…It felt like forever…I can take he must've given hope someday…

My eyes were also starting to water from the thoughts, but I held back the tears as I nod, I have to be strong for the both of us…

_Like a brother…_

"Well this time I won't be coming back." His gasp just made my heart ache, but I kept my will standing…

_Like a brother…_

"This is forever...Littlefoot." My voice was also starting to break down, but I gotta say this, I can't keep this inside and leave him with sorrow…

"Just remember, I'll always be with you. In here..." I place my paw on my chest, and right there I knew, now more than ever, that our bond is so unbreakable, not even the death that I will surely receive in a matter of moments will break it.

I give my best smile and try to continue without breaking into tears. "We're best friends forever. Don't you ever forget that!"

Littlefoot seems to be fighting hard to hold back the tears, but I knew he won't win that battle for long. But his smile lifts my spirits up…

_Like a brother…_

"S-Sure...Rex. I-I will remember. I promise!"

I return Littlefoot's smile with a smile of my own, my eyes slightly closing as my own tears start to leak, my scar beginning to sting from the tears of my right eye, but I have no complaints. Better this ache than an ache from my heart…

"Thanks…Brother."

The words touch his heart…I can tell by the endless flow of tears leak down from his eyes as he smiles…

_Like a brother…_

"G-Goodbye...Rex..."

I have no regrets…

"Goodbye, Littlefoot."

My thoughts quickly rewind back to my hatching days…When I first met Littlefoot…

"I'm ready!"

Flashbacks invade my mind as my body begins to levitate to the Flamebreath…Back when I first saw Littlefoot…I remember how curious I was of him…

_Like a brother…_

"Ghaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Pain begins to wrap around my every inch as I feel my life force being ripped out of me…Tears flowing down my cheeks as I kept thinking back…My first adventure with Littlefoot and the others…The Alimons…My friends…My family…

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhh!"

The Crescent Valley…That beautiful place…Vlad…Kedem…Shino…Donovan…Father…Places and people I'll never get to see again…I'm sorry you all will find me gone next time you all see my friends…I so wanted to see you guys someday…All those years of not seeing each other…I'm sorry…

"Haaaaaahaaaaaaaaaa!"

Cera…Ducky…Spike…Petrie…Ali…Shorty…Chomper…Yu…You guys are the best…Best friends forever…I'm sorry it had to be this way…All those times we played in the Great Valley together…All those lazy and carefree days of playing and having fun…Those days diminishing as we grew up…I'm sorry I couldn't spend time with you guys one last time…

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!"

Littlefoot…I can't begin to describe how happy I am to have you as a friend…You stood up for me in good times and bad…You took care of me since I hatched…I'm sorry it had to be this way…But I couldn't let you make the wish…Who else would take care of Ali? I must say…I'm proud to have you as my friend…

_Like a brother…_

"Aaaaaaahhh…Gaaaaah…Aaaaaaarrghh!"

My body jolts as I completely feel my life force drained…I'm starting to feel cold…My body droops back and floats there as my last feel is a tear dripping off my face…It's over…Soon this valley will return back to its glorious days…Without me…

_"His wish shall be granted!" _

I'll watch and smile over you all from above…I can see the Great Valley returning to normal…All my friends…Alive…Everyone…The wish has worked…But…But I won't come back to it again…I have moved on…

Goodbye… Great Valley…

Goodbye…Littlefoot…I'll always remember you

_ Like a brother… _

"Never forget…"


End file.
